Game Over
by bestplayershadic
Summary: What are you gonna do to me?" I asked, feeling weak and helpless. All what he did was smirk. Great, what a day. First my Game gets unplugged,and now, now I feel like I'm going to cry. I've only been a playable character for 1 day and now? I might die forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my new story Game Over so let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Vanellope's p.o.v**

Me and Ralph just returned to our games after game jumping and boy was it fun! I met a whole lot if new people. I have to thank Ralph for helping me get my game back. Anyways I'm back home now, in my castle that's pink... I'll have to change that later.

I sat on my bed and started to draw. Yeah, I draw sometimes.I sat there and sung to myself. "When can we do this again? When can I see you again?" I sang. That's when I heard someone yelling my name. "Princess Vanellope!" Duncan came up and looked out of breath.

"Hey, that's president to you! The arcades closed now. That's the only time I'm a princess." I scolded.

"Sorry Ms. President but there's something you should see!" While saying that Duncan pulled me down the stairs and to the front door. "Look over in the distance sire!"

I rolled my eyes, it was going to take awhile to understand that there is a difference when the arcade was closed and opened. I'll have to explain it to him later.

I looked and saw color fading and a whole lot of pixels flying towards the air. All I could do was gasp. One though pop into my head Sugar Rush was being Unplugged. "Everyone run to game Game Central Station! Sugar Rush is being unplugged!" I screamed and everyone ran the the exit including me.

Then Taffyta stopped me. "How do you know for sure?" She asked. "do you not see the giant pixels floating up?! I yelled. "But why?" She asked. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2:Evacuation**

**Game Central Station Vanellope's pov**

So many questions were popping in my head why, would Sugar Rush get unplugged? We were one of the most popular games. I ran out of the portal. I heard "My Game! Why would anyone want to even touch that plug!" I looked to see a blue hedgehog and a two tailed fox looking at the empty portal.

"But look at all the other games that got unplugged." The fox said and they looked around and sighed. The sirens started wailing again and we heard "Attention all members of Fix-it Felix Jr. Please leave the game immediately." The place that normally said Fix-it Felix Jr. Now read, attention do not enter. The lights flickered a bit and everyone gasped and looked up.

"Hey, Vanellope look out!" I heard Jubileena warn. " Huh? " I looked up and saw something falling down about to hit me. " Don't worry I gotcha!" I heard a voice and was suddenly moved out of my place. "Thanks." I looked up and saw the same hedgehog I met earlier. His name was Sonic right?

" No problem." Sonic told me. " Kid!" We both looked back to see Ralph running toward us.

"Ralph!" I ran and glitched to his arms. "My game got unplugged." I told him and started to cry. "I know I think the whole arcade is being shut down."Ralph said

"But why?" I asked. "I don't know." He answered.

"Hey, everyone!" The fox yelled out everyone looked at him as he continued to talk.

" My name is Miles Prower but you can call me Tails. As you all know, it seems like the whole Game Central Station got unplugged. First I would like you to know that all of the game characters are here even the glitches thanks to me!"

All characters the scrapped ones too. Second we have about 2 weeks to get out of the arcade. The owner abandon the place and every game got unplugged. "

Now that there's no electric that means that all the things keeping us safe from viruses are gone! So to keep safe from the viruses/hackers we have to leave. Now we all should get into groups and go out the wire that leads to the main outlet, from there we can take another cord out of the arcade and meet everyone else."

"Good luck, stay on the look out and stay together." I was scared now. Do you know the type of things people hack. Like creepypastas and stuff I think I will stay with the characters from Sugar Rush, Sonic, Fix-it Felix and Hero's Duty, just to be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey** **sorry for the wait! Soo without** **further a due... ****_Chapter3_**

**Game Over chapter 3 **

**Game Central Station 's Plug**

**Vanellope's P.O.V.**

"Okay so here's the order I want you in." I bossed so everyone could stick together. "Taffyta, Candlehead, Minty,Minty S., Sticky, Torvald, Jublieena, Citrusella, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Snowanna, Crumby, Rancis,Swizzle,and Gloyd. Phew!"

I finished role calling all the racers and we started on our way. We all looked in the dark plug and looked back at each other.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sonic said while handing every one a flash light, then ran in first.

One by one we all went in looking around. "Oh my land! It sure is dark in here."Felix said out loud.

. "Yeah it is." Ralph answered back.

I walked and glitched. For some reason I couldn't control my glitch. I stopped walking when I heard something.

"What's wrong Vanellope?" Taffyta asked me.

"Oh I just thought I heard something."

Both of us stopped talking as soon as they heard a noise again.

"Uh Vanellope, I think we should go!" Taffyta warned.

"Wait I want to see what it was..." I told her walking toward where I heard the noise.

"But remember what Tails told us!" She challenged. "You know about the viruses and hackers!" She added.

"Are you coming or what?" I said walking ahead.

"Uh fine!" She said while running up to me. As we walked we felt a gust of wind go past.

We froze and I glitched.

None of us move until we had the courage to.

"Vanellope I thought you could control your glitch." Taffyta stated.

"I did too." I answered back.

"But if you- " Taffyta was cut off when we spotted back was leaning against the wall and its eyes closed.

We froze and stared at it. "What is that!" Taffyta asked.

"I don't know." I answered back.

She was about to say something when the thing started to talk. "Hello would you like to play with me?"

We both gasped as it opened its red eyes and we both couldn't move as we stared at it frozen with fear.

We looked at the looked like Sonic except its eyes were black with red dots instead of emerald green.

"Wha, who are you?!" I shouted.

"I'm Sonic,so you want to play?" He answered.

I eyed him up and down. "Play what?" Taffyta asked.

"Hide and see." 'Sonic' said.

"Alright count to 100, come on Vanellope!" Taffyta answered for me.

We ran.

"Where are we going Taff?" I asked.

"Back to the others!" She answered. Some how we met up with a fork. We could either go left,or right we choose left.

What we didn't notice was that everyone else went right.

I was pretty sure the glitched Sonic was now after us m,and And I heard something again.

**Unknown pov.**

Finally I was free.

Now I can take over the arcade!

Turbo thought he stopped me. But I'm back!

Now I just need to take over someone's code. But who doesn't know me that I can trick?

Just then I heard something and saw two little girls walking and one glitched. "A glitch? Perfect!"


End file.
